In control of systems having rotating drive shafts, such as an electronic power-assisted steering system (“EPAS system”), the amount of torque applied to the drive shaft is an important parameter for control feedback. Therefore, the sensing and measurement of torque in an accurate, reliable and inexpensive manner has been a primary objective. For this purpose, non-contacting magnetoelastic torque transducers have been developed.
These non-contact torque sensors, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,544, disclose a sensor comprising a torque carrying member, with an appropriately ferromagnetic and magnetoelastic surface, two axially distinct circumferential bands within the member that are endowed with respectively symmetrical, helically directed residual stress induced magnetic anisotropy, and a magnetic discriminator device for detecting, without contacting the torqued member, differences in the response of the two bands to equal, axial magnetizing forces. Most typically, magnetization and sensing are accomplished by providing a pair of excitation or magnetizing coils overlying and surrounding the bands, with the coils connected in series and driven by alternating current. Torque is sensed using a pair of oppositely connected sensing coils for measuring a difference signal resulting from the fluxes of the two bands. Unfortunately, providing sufficient space for the requisite excitation and sensing coils on and around the device on which the sensor is used has created practical problems in applications where space is at a premium. Also, such sensors appear to be impractically expensive for use on highly cost-competitive devices, such as in automotive applications.
More recently, torque transducers have been developed based on the principle of measuring the field arising from the torque induced tilting of initially circumferential remanent magnetizations. These transducers utilize a thin wall ring or collar serving as the field generating element. Tensile “hoop” stress in the ring, associated with the means of its attachment to the shaft carrying the torque being measured, establishes a dominant, circumferentially directed, uniaxial anisotropy. Upon the application of torsional stress to the shaft, the magnetization reorients and becomes increasingly helical as torsional stress increases. The helical magnetization resulting from torsion has both a circumferential component and an axial component, the magnitude of the axial component depending entirely on the torsion. One or more magnetic field vector sensors sense the magnitude and polarity of the field arising, as a result of the applied torque, in the space about the transducer and provides a signal output reflecting the signed magnitude of the torque. The stability of the “torque-to-field” transfer function of the transducer under rigorous conditions of use reflects the efficiency of uniaxial anisotropy in stabilizing circular polarizations. This anisotropy, together with the spatially closed nature of the quiescent polarization, is also the basis of an immunity from polarization loss in relatively large fields. While the fields that arise from the ring itself have only hard axis components relative to the anisotropy, “parasitic” fields from permeable material that is close enough to become magnetized by the ring field have no such limitation. The addition of such parasitic fields to the torque dependent field from the ring can seriously degrade the transfer function.
As a result, in order to avoid a major source of such distortion, either the underlying shaft, or a sleeve that is placed between the shaft and the ring, is generally fabricated from a paramagnetic material. In addition, inasmuch as the peak allowable torque in a ring sensor is limited by slippage at the ring/shaft interface, concerns have been expressed regarding distortion arising from slippage at the ring/shaft interface under conditions of torque overload. This need for multiple parts of different materials, together with the requirement that the methods and details of their assembly establish both a rigid, slip-free mechanical unit and a desired magnetic anisotropy, have encouraged the investigation of alternative constructions.